A healthcare provider, such as a pharmacy, pharmacist, doctor's office, urgent care center, physician, hospital, or the like provides numerous healthcare related products and services to patients, including providing prescription products (e.g., medications, devices, etc.) or services to a patient. Typically, the healthcare provider relies on internal resources to provide patients with financial benefits offered by various programs (e.g., pharma manufacturers, a not-for profit entity, etc.) for a prescribed product. For example, the healthcare provider is required to identify and populate enrollment forms on behalf of the patient, a process that is typically performed outside a pharmacy workflow. Furthermore, the research required by the healthcare provider to identify the optimal program is cumbersome and does not guarantee a capture of the all the available benefit options for the patient. This type of manual process, requiring the healthcare provider to waste manpower on investigating savings options for the patient, can result in a significant loss on the part of the pharmacy and pharmacy resources. Thus, the inability for the typical pharmacy system to automatically and efficiently acquire savings for a patient during a prescription claim adjudication process presents a less than optimal patient result.